To treat wounds, ulcer beds, perforations and surgical bleeds, physicians may apply materials such as, for example, gels, particulates, sheets, tissue scaffolds or polymers, to wet tissue surfaces. With the increasing use of tissue resection procedures, there is a clinical need to provide methods to manage complications, including bleeding, defect beds and perforations, and promote healing. For example, a tissue healing agent may need to be applied to achieve hemostasis at an active bleed site where the source can be approximately identified for, for example, post resection defects, ulcer defects or tumor bleeds. Currently, bleeds and/or tissue defects may be treated by delivering a gel or power like substance through an existing or modified endoscopic catheter. However, gel material may not naturally sufficiently adhere to wet tissue and may drip away from its intended site. In some cases, the delivery of powder material may be wide-spread and somewhat uncontrolled. In addition, there is no common method for applying or delivering tissue and/or polymer sheets to tissue.